


The Map Of Your Life

by pixiiedust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiiedust/pseuds/pixiiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life has been spent around camera, your lives been mapped out through a camera lense. Times like that you resented photos, wished that cameras had never been invented; but then at other times you realise how important photos are, that they capture memories and help prevent you from forgetting the good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Map Of Your Life

Your life had been spent around cameras, your lives been mapped out through a camera lense for the entire world to see. They often annoyed you, the flashes in your faces that never left you alone, that followed you around until they’d got the shot they wanted, never letting you have a break. Times like that you resented photos, wished that cameras had never been invented; but then at other times you realise how important photos are, that they capture memories and help prevent you from forgetting the good times.

They bring back the days of been young, free, careless and in love; when you had the world at your feet and you feel like nothing can ever go wrong. They help with the healing, when he’s been gone 6 months and you finally feel ready to look back at your life together and remember a simpler time, when he was by your side and you had nothing to loose.

You start by looking at the album which contains your wedding photos, the first part containing the drunken images that were taking on the actually day of marriage; when you’d randomly decided to marry each other in the Vegas chapel after having a bit to much alcohol. You smile when you see the images of him dressed in a fake veil you’d found at a fancy dress shop and carrying the bouquet of flowers he made from toilet roll; you laugh at the images the other 3 took as you pranced down the Las Vegas Strip in your drunken state.

The photos bring the memories rushing back to you, it’s almost like you can feel the hangover from the next day in your head once again; smell the sweat that had been covering your body. You remember when you both woke up, not remembering what had happened until he found that small tattoo on your butt that read the date of the wedding, remembering how you’d looked at each other and immediately the memories had come flooding back to both your brains, how you’d confronted the other three who only remembered slightly more than yourselves. You remember the lecture management had given you; about responsibilities and how if anyone found out before the annulment was made your careers could be ruined.

The rest of the album contained photos from the real day, when you’d done the wedding the real way. You remember renewing your vows in front of your family and friends, because when had he ever listened to management before, and of course you hadn’t got your Vegas marriage annulled. You remember his smile as he told you he wanted to spend your entire life together and the next. That he’d loved you from the beginning and he’d never stopped. You remember the tears that leaked from both your eyes, as well as your mothers eyes, and you’re certain you saw a small Irish man wipe tears from his own eyes.

Tears leak from your eyes now, there is a feeling of sadness in your heart due to the fact he isn’t there by your side looking at these photos with you. But mainly they’re from a happiness, as you look at the photos of you dressed in your smart black suit while he wears his smart white one. The tears fall slowly as you look at the photos of you stood with family members and friends, your lips curl into a small smile as you see that he never left go of you in a single photo, that you are constantly touching each other – even if it’s only a fraction of your body connected with his – because you can’t get enough of knowing he is yours and you are his.

The next album you come across has no theme; it’s just random photos of the pair of you that we’re taking by others through various stages of your life together. The smile that’s on your face grows bigger and the tears don’t stop as you look at the countless photos of you snuggled together on tour buses after tours buses, or in hotel rooms. You spot the photo that is still to this day one of your favourites, one that was captured by Liam, Zayn or Niall when you were all spending the day at the beach. The sun is catching his hair perfectly as you both mess around in the sea, his smile is wide and you remember his eyes seemed to be shinning brighter than the sun. You don’t know what makes that your favourite photo, you just know that it’s in this photo album, it’s in a small frame on your bedside table; and it’s also one of the three images you’ve got in your wallet.

You look through the album until the very end, looking at all the pictures taking from birthday, Christmas’s and other special events; all images are of just you two, and you remember that this is the album the others give you as part of your 45th wedding anniversary. The last page of the album makes a few more tears leak from your eyes, it contains an image of the two of you on his birthday previous to this anniversary; you both have more wrinkles than the first birthday of his you celebrated together, but you look just as happy as you smile at the camera and have the goofy party hats on your heads. Underneath the photo in fancy cursive writing read your names and the day of the Vegas wedding and the day the book was given to you, with the words ‘Keeping each other happy and those around them happy for 45 years, this is what true love really looks like’ writing also.

You close the album and bring it to your chest, the smile is still on your face despite the fact the tears are falling even more now. You bring the album to your knee and let your fingers stroke over the photo that decorates the cover, a photo of you two that was taking at Leeds Festival in 2014, he’s wearing his favourite pair of blue cotton shorts and the t-shirt you bought yourself when you attended your first Leeds festival, but have grown out of it since. You sit beside him, your legs curled up under yourself while your heads are titled to meet in the middle with his hands resting on your knee. You both look so happy in the natural setting; the place you both felt was an escape from the rest of the world.

The next album is the family album, the one that contains images of you two and your children. This will always be your favourite of them all, you love looking at the images of your beloved and your children. Your smile keeps growing as you watch your son and daughter grow through the pictures, you watch them get older and get bigger with each photo. You remember the memory that will never leave your brain, his look on his face when you finally found a woman willing to be your surrogate had been on to cherished; or the way he’d jumped into your arms with excitement, burying his face into your neck as the tears of happiness fell down his cheeks at the news that your daughter had been born. Your first child had been born and was as healthy as she should be and you could finally meet her.

You remember the way his smile looked like it would crack his face it was that enormous when you were told the same woman was willing to be your surrogate for the second time. You will always remember how he’d squealed with excitement and spun around your 3 year old daughter before bring you into a bone crushing hug at the news of your healthy son been born.

You remember raising your children into amazing humans, how you’ve always been proud of everything they’ve ever done and how you feel lucky that growing up with 2 dads that were also international pop stars didn’t screw up there live to much. You think of your children now, how your son is settled down with an amazing woman and they’re planning on having a third child while he still works for that amazing law firm. You think of your daughter, who spent a lot of her life travelling, visiting new places and making impacts in other lives. You think of that Spanish husband of hers, that treats her like she should be treated, and that first child they are expecting sometime soon.

Your eyes have been leaking tears since you opened that wonderful wedding album, and they don’t stop now when you pick up the final album in the pile. The album that contains grey hairs and curls that have grown limper with age, the photos that contain images of him with deeper wrinkles by his eyes when he laughs and they make you smile as you remember how you’d felt like you’d spend forever together, before he became the next in a long line of victims to be captured by that dreadful disease.

You cry your hardest at these photos, at the images of you as old men with grey hair and wrinkles on your face. Your smile grows wider than it’s been in an extremely long time when you see that dazzling smile of his and the glimmer in his eyes, that were faded into a straight line where the smile used to sit and a blank expression when he looked at you in the last few months of his life. 

You begin to laugh when you see pictures of you as old granddads at your daughters 30th birthday, remembering how great that night had been. You’d loved every second of it, when he was still able to crack jokes and make everyone laugh, how he kept everyone entertained and you’d felt more alive than you had in weeks.

Your laughter dies down slowly and but your smile stays on your face as the album comes to and end; you smile stays until the very last picture, along with the tears that have fallen onto the page, narrowly missing that beautiful photo. The one that sits in your wallet as you and him smile at the camera, he looks weak, but compared to what he’d looked like the weeks before he looked so strong. He’d had a good day when the photo was taking, you remember how amazing it felt for you to walk in and realise that for the first time in months he remembered you were his husband, that he didn’t look at you like any other stranger. He hadn’t remembered everything, just the fact he was married to you, and that was the most special thing in the world and you’d wanted to capture it on camera.

You shut the album as the tears fall even harder, you remember how that had been the last time you’d been able to spend the day with him as your husband and it almost feel perfect again. You remember that the next time you’d seen that look of realisation in his eyes had been a week later, when you sat by his bedside in that white hospital room holding his hand and trying to keep back your tears so you didn’t seem weak to him. You remember him whispering to you that he wanted to go to the better place, where he could have his old life back, the ones filled with memories of you and him, that he didn’t want to stay in this lonely world where he couldn’t even remember the man he loved with his entire soul. You remember realising what he meant just as he closed his eyes, just as the heart monitor flat lined and there was nothing you could do but watch your own husband slip away.

You remember it all now, your entire life that has just been mapped out for you in a way that nothing could even come close. You hug the album close to your body and let the tears and sobs over take you, you’ve been trying to be strong for your children and those around you. But you know give yourself a chance to grieve over your late husband; and as you fall back against the bed, the tears still falling and the album still cradled to your chest; you let the words ‘I love you Louis’ escape your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece I ever wrote, it is also posted on my tumblr


End file.
